La Sociedad de los Secretos
by Pirika Black
Summary: Tom Ryddle es el líder del secreto mejor guardado de Hogwarts. ¿Estará Minerva McGonagall dispuesta a participar?
1. PROLOGO

LA SOCIEDAD DE LOS SECRETOS

**LA SOCIEDAD DE LOS SECRETOS**

**PRÓLOGO**

"_Si la vida me golpea,_

_Como seguramente lo hará,_

_Entonces fijaré yo la dirección que ha de hacerlo._

_Haré que me de un puntapié hacia delante"_

_Stanley Jones_

Y entonces lo entendió. No había nada en ella que quisiera dejarlo ir. Ni un solo centímetro de su cuerpo podía evitar sentir el dolor que le causaba verlo hacer eso. Y como una respuesta natural, un impulso inevitable, se adelantó un paso y miró a Albus Dumbledore con la cara más serena que consiguió expresar en toda su vida.

Huir no estaba permitido.

Sufrir, tampoco.

Así que sólo le quedaba una opción. Y Minerva McGonagall no iba a dudar un segundo.

- Profesor, está equivocado. Todo esto es un error. Tom Ryddle es inocente.


	2. CAPITULO I

CAPITULO I

**CAPITULO I**

No la sintió acercarse para nada. Fue como si saliera de la nada, del aire mismo, detrás de ella. O quizás, sólo quizás, Minerva estaba tan concentrada, tan enfocada en lo que leía, que no sintió a nade acercarse.

Por eso, cuando una mano blanca se posó sobre su hombro, mientras deslizaba su dedo ágilmente sobre las líneas del libro al compás de sus ojos, pegó un salto que hubiese sorprendido a cualquiera que estuviese a menos de cinco metros. Sin embargo, para su sorpresa, la biblioteca estaba vacía.

- Lo siento – dijo una voz femenina detrás de ella – No quería asustarte.

Minerva se dio vuelta con una ceja alzada, que hacía que su rostro se viera peligrosamente parecido al de un águila. Sus ojos negros, más profundos y oscuros que la noche, con forma de almendra no demostraban ni una pizca de perdón; pero, bien educada como estaba, le era inevitable al menos voltearse a ver quien era la intrusa.

No la conocía, de eso estaba segura.

La recién llegada era una menuda, pequeña, casi quebrable muchacha de Ravenclaw. No parecía tener mas edad que ella, pero estaba segura que nunca se la había cruzado en ninguna clase. Su cabello castaño, caía en perfectos tirabuzones desde su coronilla hasta su barbilla, brillando increíblemente con reflejos rubios y pelirrojos. Su piel sonrosada era aterciopelada a la vista brillando mate bajo las luces de la biblioteca. Tenía una amigable sonrisa, completamente irresistible, por debajo de una pequeña nariz respingona. Sus ojos, brillantes de emoción, en un increíble color miel la observaban con detenimiento, como analizado cada centímetro de ella.

- No es nada - dijo Minerva con impaciencia, observándola también.

Hubo un silencio, en el que se observaron la una a la otra. Minerva estaba tensa, no le gustaba ser observada. Sin embargo, la otra muchacha parecía calma.

No tardó en hablar.

- Por tu bien, no nos deben ver juntas por mucho tiempo – dijo recorriendo el pasillo de la biblioteca en dónde estaban – así que seré breve. – dijo sacando de su chaleco un sobre sellado y extendiéndoselo – Léelo sola y no permitas que nadie mas lo vea o se entere de él ¿Está bien?

- ¿Qué es esto? – dijo Minerva tomándolo

- Guárdalo ahora, ¿No escuchaste nada de lo que dije, Minerva?

- ¿Cómo sabes mi nombre? – preguntó Minerva con el seño fruncido

- ¡Guárdalo!

Minerva lo introdujo en su mochila.

- Bien… te diré que… - Elevó sus ojos hacia el techo para pensar algo, como decirle la verdad sin revelar demasiada información – un amigo… te presentó.

- No creo que…

- ¡Silencio! – Dijo la muchacha de repente – Debo irme. Nos vemos luego.

Y salió pegando zancadas rápidamente para sumergirse en el laberinto de las estanterías de la biblioteca.

Minerva tuvo el impulso de sacar el sobre de la mochila por un segundo, pero algo la detuvo. No supo por que, pero volvió a su libro para continuar leyendo como si nada hubiera pasado.

Sin embargo, la ansiedad la mataba. Metió su pluma, tintero y pergamino rápidamente en la mochila y salió de la biblioteca pasando entre las mesas como un rayo. Al pasar por la mesa de entrada, la bibliotecaria charlaba con el profesor Dumbledore, de transformaciones.

Su corazón dio un vuelco al voltear a verlo. El joven profesor estaba apoyado sobre el escritorio de la bibliotecaria con normalidad y elegancia, riendo de alguna idiotez que ella le había dicho. Sin duda, era una idiotez, esa mujer tenía tanta inteligencia como una mesa de acero inoxidable.

O quizás dijo su pequeña voz interna Tienes celos que ella este más cerca de seducirlo de lo que tu estarás nunca

Cállate, murmuró para ella misma. Estaba harta de recordarse que no podía estar perdidamente enamorada de su profesor de transformaciones. No importaba cuan inteligente, apuesto, elegante, varonil, simpático, gracioso o perfecto era. Nada eso era excusa para enamorarse de un hombre que le llevaba mas de veinte años.

Caminó como una autómata hasta llegar a un pasillo vacío y de repente recordó por que había salido con tanta prisa de la biblioteca, el único lugar de la escuela en el que se sentía a gusto.

Tenía que admitirlo, como alumna era brillante, pero como chica, como compañera de cuarto, amiga y todo lo que tenía que ver, era un fiasco. Desde hacía tres meses y medio que había entrado en primer año de Hogwarts, pero no conocía a sus compañeros de clase, de casa o mismo de cuarto, más que por nombre. Estaba convencida de que el problema era ella, que algo andaba mal con su forma de ser. Que no había explicación de por que sus otras compañeras de cuarto podían ser "las mejores amigas del mundo" entre ellas, y ella no pudiera siquiera cruzar tres palabras y media con nadie.

Por eso, el hecho de que esta hermosa muchacha desconocida de Ravenclaw le hablara, le resultaba raro, bizarro, imprevisto. ¿Qué amigo de ella podría saber quien era? ¿Por qué razón sabrían de ella?

Sacó el sobre con un extraño sentimiento en el estómago. Lo abrió con rapidez, rompiendo un lacrado prolijo, mientras deslizaba sus ojos de un lado al otro del pasillo. Un pequeño trozo de pergamino.

Quema esto al terminar de leerlo decía en letra cursiva clara, demasiado inclinada para ser de mujer, con tinta negra.

Frunció el seño. Dio vuelta el papel. Vacío. Revisó de vuelta la otra cara, para comprobar que no había cambiado.

Alzó una ceja.

¿Eso era todo?

La muchacha de la biblioteca se había empeñado demasiado en aclararle que lo leyera sola, que no le dijese nada a nadie, que nadie la viera leyendo ese pequeño pergamino. Miró dentro del sobre para comprobar si no había nada más. Vacío.

¿Todo ese circo y esa ansiedad para que alguien le indicara que quemara ese trozo de pergamino? ¿Le habían visto cara de estufa o qué? ¡Nadie le daba órdenes a Minerva Mcgonagall! ¿Por qué debía quemar ese papel?

Y entonces se le ocurrió.

Por que ese papel esconde algo que esa chica no quiere que nadie vea… salvo tu

¿Era muy novelesco? Quizás. ¿Improbable? Bastante. ¿Un desafío? Obviamente.

Eso fue suficiente para ella. Si había algo que apasionaba a Minerva McGonagall era resolver desafíos. Nada podía contra ella, como decía su madre. El pequeño huracán.

Pero, si era para ella sola, debía ir a algún lugar donde nadie la observara experimentar con un trozo de papel. Ya había oído que la llamaban Fenómeno a sus espaldas, no tenía por qué darles más motivos para que lo pensaran.

Necesitaba algún lugar donde nadie le prestara atención, donde nadie la viera… en lo posible donde no hubiera nadie. ¿Pero dónde podía ir para que ninguno de los trescientos alumnos de Hogwarts la vieran? Algún lugar donde nadie vaya, un lugar donde nadie merodee… Un lugar… Prohibido.

Demasiado fácil.

Casi corrió fuera del castillo dirigiéndose derecho hacia el bosque prohibido. Nadie iba allí, además de ser ilegal, era peligroso. Muchas criaturas vivían allí las veinticuatro horas del día, y alumnos menores de edad de una escuela de magia sonaba como un manjar para cualquier monstruo peludo y hambriento dentro de un bosque mágico.

No se adentró mucho, pero lo suficiente para que nadie la viese.

ºOo

Y allí estaba, después de probar un embrujo tras otro sobre un mísero papel de pergamino. Nada parecía funcionar contra él. Nada parecía lo suficientemente bueno para revelar el secreto del pergamino.

Lo había intentado. Desde un simple hechizo de primer año para revelar secretos, hasta un hechizo de quinto año que su padre le había enseñado hacía años. Éste estaba empecinado que para que el futuro de Minerva fuera próspero, debía ser la mejor en todo lo que hiciera, por eso, desde pequeña le había enseñado a usar una varita y aun cuando apenas tenía once años, sabía mas magia que la mayor parte de los alumnos de séptimo año.

Por eso era sin duda alguna, la preferida de todos los profesores. "Una pequeña maravilla" le había dicho la profesora de herbología, "Una superdotada" según el de pociones.

Había intentado buscar letras microscópicas, transformando piedras en lupas. Había intentado mojando el papel en la nieve, hablándole en tres idiomas distintos sin acento alguno y haciendo conjuros que nunca había pensado en usar.

Y nada.

Y fue extraño cuando de repente, oyó un pequeño crack cerca de ella. Se volteó para ver una enorme masa oscura acercarse hacia ella desde las profundidades del bosque.

Se paralizó.

¡Corre! gritó algo desde su interior.

Sin embargo sus piernas no se movían. Debía separar un metro, a lo sumo dos desde el claro hasta donde estaba la criatura. Treinta segundos, si la bestia se seguía moviendo así.

Veintinueve, veintiocho, veintisiete, veintiséis…

Lamentaba no haberse podido despedir de sus padres. Siempre habían querido lo mejor para ella.

Veinte, Diecinueve, Dieciocho, Diecisiete…

Lamentaba haber muerto sin conocer a ningún amigo. Eso hubiera sido bueno para ella. Algo de compañía de su edad. Sin embargo, no lo dudaba… ella no era una persona fácil. Tan talentosa como sus padres la habían hecho ser, quizás fuese difícil acceder a ella para los otros. O quizás, ella fuese algo… soberbia.

Catorce, trece, doce, once…

Pero si había algo que no lamentaba, era haberse metido en aquel bosque para descubrir el secreto del pergamino.

Diez, nueve, ocho...

Por un segundo, había sentido que la integraban en algo. Aunque la muchacha le hubiese hecho una broma, se había sentido bien por ser admitida en algo.

Siete, seis, cinco…

Esa muchacha… Lucía adorable. SI ella fuese mas fácil… Quizás hasta podrían haber sido amigas.

Cuatro, tres, dos…

Pero había algo que sí lamentaba. No haber descubierto el secreto del pergamino. Por que estaba segura, no tenía ninguna duda. Ese pergamino guardaba un secreto. Para ella, sólo para ella.

Uno.

No quiso cerrar los ojos. Con valentía miró a lo que sería su peor amenaza.


	3. CAPITULO II

CAPITULO II

**CAPITULO II**

_Uno._

_No quiso cerrar los ojos. Con valentía miró a lo que sería su peor amenaza._

Ahora, en el momento de su muerte, Minerva McGonagall no tenía miedo. Si eso había de venir, eso vendría. Su cabeza estaba clara como nunca. No había que temer. Nada era suficiente contra ella. Aunque fuese a morir en ese instante, nada podría matar su alma. Lo sabía bien.

Así que se paró firme a esperar que llegara.

Pero, cuando la criatura cruzo la línea y entró al claro comprendió que no iba a morir. Que se había equivocado. La criatura enfocó sus ojos en ella y expresó temor en la mirada. Lo habían descubierto.

Conocía al muchacho que la miraba. Estaba en su año. Rubeus Hagrid.

- ¡Diablos! – dijo en un precario inglés que Minerva nunca aceptaría – Me descubrieron.

El despeinado cabello del enorme muchacho se disponía en grandes torzadas enredadas, con ramas entrecruzadas. Seguramente había caído en el suelo. Su ropa estaba desgarrada en una parte y sangraba por el hombro. Miró bien el lugar donde estaba desgarrado.

No, no había caído. Lo habían rasguñado.

- ¿Tú estas en mi año? – preguntó el enorme muchacho esperando una reprimenda

- Sí. – respondió Minerva aun mirando su hombro con algo de asco. Tenía sobre la lastimadura algunas hojas secas y barro. Eso se iba a infectar.

El muchacho notó de inmediato la mirada. Se bajó la túnica un poco para esconderlo, tirando sobre el enorme rasguño mas tierra y hojas que caían de su manga. Al apoyar la túnica hizo una mueca de dolor y luego de un segundo, la ropa volvió a su lugar original.

- Deberías ir a la enfermería, – dijo Minerva – Eso luce grave.

Rubeus rió por lo bajo.

- Claro. ¿Cómo he de explicar lo que me pasó? Se supone que no debo estar aquí, y lo sabes. – hizo una pausa y enfocó sus enormes ojos negros en los de ella – Me has seguido para acusarme ¿No es cierto?

- Eso es algo horrible para decir. – dijo Minerva alzando su ceja otra vez, para volver a retomar su mirada aguileña – El mundo no gira alrededor tuyo, deberías saber.

El muchacho cambió por completo su expresión. Parecía sorprendido.

- ¿No me has seguido para ver lo que hago aquí?

- Por supuesto que no. – dijo Minerva – No tengo nada de que acusarte. Yo también estoy aquí ¿O es que no me ves?

- Oh – dijo Hagrid arrepentido – Yo… lo… siento. – parecía ahora avergonzado – Yo… Abraxas Malfoy ha estado tratando de inculparme por algo. Me vio entrar al bosque el otro día y desde entonces tengo que esconderme de él para que no me acuse de nuevo con Slughorn. – hizo una pausa y murmuro por lo bajo – Idiota…

Minerva lo miró imperturbable.

- ¡Diablos! ¡No debería estar contándote esto! – la miró - ¿No le contaras a nadie, cierto? – se pegó un golpe en la cabeza – Que imbécil que soy.

- Esta bien – dijo Minerva – No le diré a nadie si no dices que me has visto aquí. A nadie. Ni siquiera a tus amigos.

- Bien – dijo Hagrid – Eso no será un problema. – rió amargamente – No tengo amigos. – se miró los pies con un poco de vergüenza – Me tienen miedo.

Minerva pudo explicarse sencillamente por que eso era así. Rubeus Hagrid era gigantesco. Habían, de hecho, rumores que indicaban que era un gigante demasiado pequeño. O un medio gigante, quizás.

- Eso facilitara las cosas – dijo fríamente

Silencio. Los dos se miraron. De repente, Minerva observó que el muchacho llevaba en sus manos un saco que chorreaba una sustancia oscura, amarronada, que manchaba la nieve. Tembló. Era sangre.

Lo miró.

- No… - dijo el extendiendo sus manos y acercando el saco hacia ella – No te asustes. No es lo que piensas. – hizo una pausa – Bueno tal vez si.

Minerva alzó una ceja y Hagrid suspiró.

- Escucha… es… que… - la miró preguntándose si podía confiar en ella – En el bosque… Hay un hipogrifo bebé.

Minerva alzó una ceja, incrédula. Retrocedió un paso dispuesta a echarse a correr si se acercaba otro paso.

- Su madre murió. Se la devoró un licántropo. Y él no puede alimentarse. – la miró anhelante – Le he estado trayendo pollos vivos, para que aprenda a cazar. Pero nada mas. No he asesinado a nadie, te lo juro. – metió la mano dentro de la bolsa y sacó una masa informe emplumada cubierta de sangre – ¿Lo ves? Pero no puedo dejar a los pollos muertos cerca, por que atraerían a otras criaturas y lo lastimarían.

Minerva corrió la cara con asco y con un vomito atragantado. Esa había sido, sin duda, una visión repugnante.

- El profesor Hudgens, de Criaturas Mágicas, no quiso hacer nada al respecto. Pero no podía dejar morir a ese pequeño polluelo. Deberías ver lo adorable que es. – La miró anhelante metiendo el pollo en la bolsa – Por favor, créeme.

- Esta bien, no me interesa. Ahora vete. Estoy ocupada – dijo enfocando sus ojos en él

La miró de vuelta y miró hacia todos lados.

- ¿Qué estas haciendo?

Ella lo miró de vuelta.

- Que tu me hayas contado tu vida no significa que yo haré lo mismo. Simplemente vete. – dijo alzando una ceja

Hagrid la miró.

- Bien, si así quieres que sean las cosas, me iré, pero te advierto. Ya es tarde y hoy es luna llena. No deberías estar aquí. De noche salen todas las criaturas del bosque a cazar.

- ¿Ya es de noche? – preguntó la niña mirando hacia el cielo, donde no se veía nada, debido a la espesura.

- Bastante. Deberías presentarte a cenar, o tus amigas se preocuparan.

- Eso no es un problema. – Dijo la muchacha – Yo tampoco tengo amigas.

Él alzó una ceja.

- No me extraña – dijo él caminando hacia donde estaba la salida del bosque – Eres bastante antipática, McGonagall. – esbozó una sonrisa – Pero me agradas. Te he estado observando en las clases que compartimos, eres inteligente. Quizás deberíamos ser amigos.

¡Por supuesto que no! dijo su voz interior Es un fenómeno

- Veremos – dijo ella alzando una ceja mientras él sacaba algo de su mochila. Su varita.

Murmuró lumus e iluminó el camino.

- Vamos. En serio deberíamos irnos. – dijo tomándola de la muñeca. De repente se detuvo y se agachó. – Se te cayó esto – dijo extendiéndole el pequeño pergamino con el secreto

- Gracias – dijo Minerva tomándolo de inmediato para que no lo viera. Sin embargo, notó un brillo en él. Una letra que no había visto antes. – Adelántate, tengo que tomar algo que dejé por allí.

- Está bien – dio Hagrid dándole la espalda – Entendí la indirecta. No quieres acercarte, crees que soy extraño. Bien, como quieras.

Se adentró sin decir nada más. Minerva rodó los ojos, pensando por que la gente era tan dramática. Sacó su pergamino y lo miró con impaciencia. Nada nuevo.

¡Pero lo había visto! ¡Algo distinto! ¡Una letra en tinta verde! ¡Algo más que el "quema esto" en letra negra! ¿Dónde estaba? ¡No estaba loca!

Lo movió, tratando de hacer refringencia con la luz. Nada. Quizás faltaba luz.

Sacó su varita de la mochila y dijo en voz baja lumus, haciendo que su varita se prendiera de inmediato. Y de repente, como si siempre estuviese ahí, apareció un nuevo texto en tinta verde esmeralda.

Si estas leyendo esto, quiere decir que eres lo suficientemente buena para nosotros. Te esperamos a medianoche en el pasillo derecho del tercer piso. No llegues tarde y no le digas a nadie de esto. Si vienes acompañada, nadie te recibirá.

Todo parecía tener sentido. Tinta de luz, milenaria como pocas, rara como menos, cara como ninguna. La única manera de verla era con luz mágica. En las guerras mágicas los alemanes la usaban para comunicarse entre ellos sin que nadie pudiera saber que se decían. Si interceptaban los mensajes, solo encontraban papeles vacíos. No había otra forma de revelarla mas que con el simple y olvidado hechizo lumus que se creía que usaban solo los magos principiantes.

Lo más sencillo era la respuesta.

Volvió a mirar el pergamino sorprendida. Quema esto al terminar de leerlo. Parecía obvio. Agitó la varita y luego de un segundo, el pergamino cayó hecho cenizas al suelo.

Cuando Hagrid había prendido su varita había reflejado sin querer el papel. Se sintió un poco desconsolada. Él había descubierto el secreto por ella. Aunque hubiese sido un accidente. Que decepción.

Medianoche. ¿Iría? Era ilegal salir de la cama después de las diez. ¿Se atrevería a romper de nuevo las reglas? Eso era algo obvio. Ya estaba en el Bosque Prohibido, en noche de luna llena.

Estaba claro que la decisión había sido tomada de antemano. Antes de saber que había en el mensaje, ella sabía que era para ella y que fuese lo que fuese lo que dijera, que ella lo aceptaría sin rechistar. Aunque eso le llevara a romper más reglas.

Todo el mundo sabía que si había reglas… era para romperlas.


	4. CAPITULO III

CAPITULO III

**CAPITULO III**

_Estaba claro que la decisión había sido tomada de antemano. Antes de saber que había en el mensaje, ella sabía que era para ella y que fuese lo que fuese lo que dijera, que ella lo aceptaría sin rechistar. Aunque eso le llevara a romper más reglas._

_Todo el mundo sabía que si había normas… era para romperlas._

Le costó mantenerse serena durante la cena, tanto como para que nadie notara lo emocionada que estaba. Tenía por primera vez un sentimiento de pertenencia. No de comodidad, como en la biblioteca, sino, de pertenencia real. Sabía que en esa escuela alguien más era como ella.

Cualquiera de los mediocres que cursaban con ella hubiera pensado en primera estancia que todo ese asunto era una broma que alguien le estaba jugando. Pero ella estaba conciente que eso no era así.

Alguien que conociera, tuviera y pudiese pagar un frasco de tinta de luz para escribirle un mensaje secreto en un pedazo de pergamino, era alguien que sinceramente le llamaba la atención. Y, repito, alguien que le llamara la atención era alguien que le gustaba. El cuidado de todo aquello para mantener el secreto. La muchacha misteriosa de la biblioteca y lo que había dicho "No nos deben ver juntas por mucho tiempo", el pergamino con el mensaje claro de que sea destruido después de ser leído, la insistencia de que e mantuviese el secreto solo para mi. Todo esto parecía una novela de misterios.

Y eso le fascinaba.

Pasó toda la cena pensando si levantar la cabeza hacia la mesa de Ravenclaw, como para buscar la cara de la muchacha de la biblioteca. Pensó que quizás si la miraba le diera a entender que el mensaje había sido recibido. Pero, pensó mas tarde, que no debía precipitarse, que si tenía que volver a cruzarla, lo haría sin duda. Y que si la miraba por un segundo y alguien se diera cuenta, quizás todo el secreto se hubiese perdido.

Por eso clavó la mirada en su plato de pollo con patatas y no cedió un centímetro a su ansiedad.

La cena pasó volando, como esperaba, e irse a la cama era un buen panorama. Miró su reloj pulsera, faltaban tres horas todavía para medianoche. Podía acostarse y simular dormir, mientras que las chicas de su cuarto cuchichearan noticias escolares sobre amores, rompimientos y noviazgos. Luego, cuando estuviera segura que habían quedado dormidas, podría irse. O podría dormir un par de horas, para ir fresca a la reunión.

Mientras caminaba pasando la puerta del comedor pensó de nuevo en echar una ojeada a la mesa de Ravenclaw. Sólo por un instante. La tentación era demasiada. No podía evitarlo. No podía no hacerlo. Desde ahí afuera, ¿Quién se daría cuenta?

Pero antes de decidir si hacerlo o no, algo interrumpió sus pensamientos. Un choque.

Al ir distraída pensando y delirando si mirar la mesa de Ravenclaw o no, no iba mirando por donde iba caminando. Y aunque Minnie nunca tropezaba, ni empujaba a nadie, esa vez, no pudo ser peor. Tropezó con las baldosas del piso del recibidor y en un impulso por no caer se aferró a lo primero que alcanzó. Una túnica y el dueño de la misma, que ante la falta de preparación, cayó sobre ella.

- ¿Qué diablos haces, niña? – dijo Abraxas Malfoy en un grito, llamando la atención de todo el Vestíbulo – ¿No ves por donde caminas? – Se paró de un salto y se miró la túnica, alisándose las arrugas - ¿O es que eres tan idiota que andas tirando al suelo gente solo por diversión?

Minnie abrió la boca de sorpresa. En cualquier momento de su vida, de haber causado tal desastre y papelón, hubiese pedido perdón de inmediato. Pero éste caso no. La había llamado idiota.

Nadie llamaba a Minerva McGonagall idiota.

- No tiro gente al suelo por diversión, sólo trogloditas como tú. – dijo en un tono seguro, sin que le tiemble ni una vez la voz, parándose – Pero lo hago como favor a la comunidad, – dijo alzando una octava la voz, para que todo el vestíbulo la escuchase – Ya sabes, si te golpeas la cabeza, quizás actives la única neurona que tienes.

No había profesores cerca, pero aunque hubiesen estado a dos metros no hubiesen hablado de la sorpresa. Hasta las moscas callaron para mirar la expresión asesina de Malfoy. De repente, alguien desde la otra punta no pudo contener una carcajada grácil, evidentemente femenina.

- ¿Cómo dijiste? – dijo acercándose un paso con los dientes apretados

- Oh – dijo Minerva cruzándose de brazos y mirándolo seria – parece que tu cabeza no es lo único que no funciona. Pero no te alarmes, dicen que contra la sordera, sí hay soluciones. Eso es algo que debería alegrarte, al menos un poco.

Un nuevo silencio.

- ¿Tienes idea de quien soy? – dijo Malfoy acercándose otro paso, para quedar a menos de quince centímetros de Minerva.

Abraxas Malfoy parecía tratando de contener la ira, sin muchos frutos. Minnie tenía que admitirlo, estaba horrorizada de repente, aunque lo disimulaba a la perfección. El joven alto, de cabello liso blanquecino que le llegaba prácticamente a la cintura, le llevaba varias veces su tamaño. Quizás se hubiera sobrepasado un poco. Si él se decidía a golpearla "Clara desventaja" sería un término algo remoto comparado a aquella situación.

- Eso es suficiente, Malfoy – dijo una voz cercana – Por la cercanía que tienes con ella parece como si fueras a golpearla… o besarla.

Abraxas Malfoy cerró los ojos concentrándose en no perder los estribos.

- Mantente fuera de esto, Ryddle.

- Fue un accidente, Abraxas. Estas totalmente sobreactuando. – Repitió la voz en la espalda de Malfoy con calma.

A Minerva le hubiese gustado mirar a quien había saltado en su defensa, pero la enorme figura de Malfoy le tapaba completamente la vista.

- No lo hago por ti – continuó la voz – Sabes que pienso exactamente lo mismo que ella. Lo hago por Slytherin. Si la golpean, la casa perderá demasiados puntos para mi gusto. "Bravucón de quinto año, capitán del equipo de Quiddich de Slytherin, golpea indefensa niña de primero de Gryffindor" – hizo una pausa – Puedes usar eso en tu columna de mañana, Skeeter.

– Cállate, Ryddle – repitió Malfoy

Detrás de él, el muchacho rió un poco

– Imagina el impacto que tendrá. Además de ser un abusivo, serás poco caballeroso y un golpeador. Slytherin perderá puntos y tu mujeres… Aunque ahora que lo pienso mejor, tu perderías mujeres y estarías castigado hasta el final de tus días. Lo cual me haría muy feliz. – simuló pensar un poco – No suena tan mal.

- Cállate, Ryddle.

- Y si estas tan cerca de ella para besarla… Eres un pervertido. ¿No has notado que le llevas cuatro años?

- Cierra la maldita boca, sangre sucia – dijo Lucius Malfoy dándose vuelta

Entonces Minnie lo vio por primera vez. Había oído de él, por las chicas de su cuarto, que cuchicheaban sobre lo atractivo e inteligente que era y como todas las chicas del colegio morían de amor por él y sus dos amigos. Reconoció a uno de ellos enseguida. Pertenecía a Gryffindor, lo había visto un par de veces en la sala común. Al otro, no la había visto nunca en su vida.

Sin embargo, su mirada volvió hacia Tom Ryddle, que miraba a Abraxas con la calma que podría mirarlo tan solo un monje. Su cabello negro, levemente ondulado, era corto, pero caía con la gracia de la de un modelo. Sus ojos negros, tan oscuros como los de ella, eran profundos como la noche. Su estructura alta y estilizada, no se parecían a la estructura de su cara. Tenía cara de niño pequeño, travieso, y cuerpo de joven de más edad. Nunca en su vida hubiera dicho que ese chico ahí parado, con túnicas de Slytherin, tenía tan sólo doce años.

El que era de Gryffindor era tan alto como Abraxas Malfoy, con la espalda el doble de amplia. Su cabello castaño brillaba como si estuviese hecho de alguna poción extraña. Su expresión no era ni la mitad de calma que la de Ryddle. Estaba visiblemente enfadado.

A su lado había un chico rubio, de rulos perfectos y lentes de montura negra. Su cuerpo y su estatura encajaban un poco mejor con su edad, a diferencia de los otros dos muchachos, que parecían del tamaño de un joven de cuarto grande o de quinto pequeño. Lucía claramente consternado, con su ceño fruncido.

- Abraxas – Dijo Tom Ryddle en su grave tono – El profesor Slughorn te ha dicho que dejes de llamarme así o deberá castigarte. ¿Recuerdas?

- Cierra-la-maldita-boca

- Tendré que informarle sobre tus palabras, lo siento. – dijo Tom examinándose las uñas – Ya sabes. Me siento ofendido por tus términos. – Miró de nuevo a Malfoy – Ahora, hazme caso y aléjate de la niña. No me obligues a que mis amigos te den una tunda.

Miró a sus dos amigos. El joven de Gryffindor lucía fuerte, quizás no tanto como Malfoy, pero como si pudiese hacer algo al respecto. Pero el otro lucía minúsculo, tan en peligro como yo. ¿Por que Malfoy le haría caso?

Sin embargo no dudó en correrse un paso al costado.

Tom Ryddle hizo un movimiento con la cabeza y de inmediato el joven de Gryffindor tomó a Minerva del brazo y la arrastró fuera de la muchedumbre que se había reunido alrededor de donde estaban, esperando ver alguna pelea.

Minerva estaba asombrada. ¿Por qué la habían ayudado? ¿Por qué había arriesgado a sus amigos por ella? Ella no era más que una extraña para ellos. No existía en su mundo.

El muchacho de su casa la arrastraba del brazo agresivamente, mientras caminaba dando zancadas a través del pasillo. Aun lucía enfurecido. Minerva, mucho mas baja que él, prácticamente tenía que correr para no caer de nariz contra el piso.

- Oye, más lento. Me estas matando – dijo ella con soltura

Él se detuvo y la miró. Observó su mano apretando el brazo de Minerva y de inmediato abrió sus dedos, pero antes que ella pudiera acercar su brazo al cuerpo, lo tomo por debajo y levantó la manga de la túnica.

- Lo siento. ¿Te lastimé?

- No. Sólo me has hecho subir dos pisos corriendo. No soy tan alta como tú.

Él la miró y sonrió.

- Deberías fijarte con quien pelearte. – dijo con tal naturalidad como si se conociesen desde hacía una eternidad – Abraxas Malfoy es un iracundo que te lleva dos cabezas, pequeña.

- Nadie me llama idiota y se sale con la suya. – dijo ella alzando una ceja.

- Eso está muy bien – dijo él alzando una ceja mientras le cedía el paso para que subiera el ultimo tramo de escaleras hasta el cuadro de la mujer gorda. – pero por tu bien… Aléjate de los problemas… - Murmuró el santo y seña y la hizo entrar a la sala. Empezó a cerrar la puerta - Al menos hasta medianoche. No vayan a castigarte antes.

Y entonces la puerta de la sala común se cerró. Y una atontada Minerva McGonagall tenía los ojos del tamaño de bolas de boliche.


	5. CAPITULO IV

**_Buenas y Santas, lectores!  
Ultimamente ando medio apurada por eso no pude dejar unas aclaraciones, así que aprovecho para hacerlo hoy, que no tuve que ir a la facu... Bah. Me hice la idiota y falté a embriología._**

**_1.- Minerva es la Mcgonagall-profesora? Medio obvio, pero sí, me lo han preguntado. Sí, absolutamente. Tengo la firme convicción que alguien con el caracter estricto de Minerva McGonagall fue de joven algo mas diferente. Entre ello: algo soberbia y sabelotodo. Y con algo que esconder._**

**_2.- Quienes son los amigos de Ryddle? Los amigos de Ryddle son personajes inventados por mi. Sepanlo, desde ya. Sin embargo, estoy tratando de hacerlo lo menos MS que puedo. No pidan milagros de mis OC. Algunos (repito: ALGUNOS) van a ser personajes nombrados por Rowling en algun futuro. Pocos, lo reconozco. Ejemplo: Lovegood padre, Lovegood madre, Rita Skeeter, Hagrid... Blahs._**

**_3.- A modo de aclaración, por si alguien no lo entiende durante el capitulo que continua: El castaño de GryffindorPat O'Connor. EL rubio de RavenGary Masson. Solo por si las dudas._**

**_4.- Esta es la primera parte de las tres que conformaban una trilogía de Fics que había escrito yo. La estoy reescribiendo, por que un virus me las había borrado de la PC, por lo que vengo en pleno proceso de creacion. vengo inspirada. O sea, estamos bien, por que estaría terminada en menos de un mes (Al menos para mi, para ustedes, estaría osteando un Capitulo cada tres días... mas o menos. Con un poco de incentivo no me enojo, igual. Dejen reviews. :P). El primer capitulo de La tercera parte (el unico que sobrevivió de la anterior trilogía) esta publicado aca bajo el nombre de "Sobre Minnie y la SSH". Ese fic esta suspendido hasta que termine la primera y segunda parte. No se enojen, voy a terminarlo, palabra de genio del mal (??)_**

**_Cualquier duda, dejen un rr. De paso me incentivan._**

**_Capitulo dedicado a Ailei-chan, que es la que me incentivó a empezar este fic. Si sabelo. Y me tardé tanto por que estaba rindiendo parciales de Esplacnología._**

**_Ahora si. Saludos a todos._**

**_Pirika Black/Willow M. Black_**

**_ºOo_**

**CAPITULO IV**

_- Nadie me llama idiota y se sale con la suya. – dijo ella alzando una ceja._

_- Eso está muy bien – dijo él alzando una ceja mientras le cedía el paso para que subiera el ultimo tramo de escaleras hasta el cuadro de la mujer gorda. – pero por tu bien… Aléjate de los problemas… - Murmuró el santo y seña y la hizo entrar a la sala. Empezó a cerrar la puerta - Al menos hasta medianoche. No vayan a castigarte antes._

_Y entonces la puerta de la sala común se cerró. Y una atontada Minerva McGonagall tenía los ojos del tamaño de bolas de boliche._

Casi no pudo pegar los ojos hasta la medianoche de la impresión, a pesar de que había planeado dormir unas horas antes de ir al lugar de la cita, para ir fresca con un par de horas de sueño. Sin embargo, después de lo que el amigo de Tom Ryddle había dicho… ¿Cómo hacerlo?

Había sido demasiada coincidencia de serlo. Haber dicho que no la castigaran antes de medianoche había sido totalmente innecesario, pensó. Por que si era coincidencia… había sido un pésimo momento. Y si no… ¡La había mantenido en vela! ¿Habría sido él el que mandó la nota? Tenía algo de sin sentido.

Sus compañeras de cuarto habían entrado poco tiempo después que ella entrara y se acostara. Simuló estar dormida cuando la llamaron, tuvo el presentimiento de que era lo mejor para ella. Si encima de tener que soportar la incertidumbre que el muchacho le había dicho, tenía que soportar cualquier banalidad que ellas fuesen a preguntarle… Sería mortal.

- No puedo creerlo… - dijo Athena Alime, la mayor presumida del primer año, en murmullos - ¿Qué tiene ella…?

- No te precipites, Thena – dijo Sonya Karan, sinceramente la más bonita de las cuatro, pero también la de peor autoestima. Athena se había empeñado por demostrar que ella era la mas bonita, popular e inteligente de las cuatro – Quizás conocía a alguno de ellos desde antes.

- ¿Pero le viste la cara a Pat O'Connor, Son? – preguntó sorprendida Charlize Brown, envidiosa de vocación – Parecía que iba a arrancarle los ojos a Malfoy si se le acercaba.

- Por favor, Liz – respondió Athena – Si estas insinuando que él siente por ella… estas totalmente mal. – al decir ella lo hizo con un tono diferente, como de resentimiento, como si ella fuese cualquier cosa – Pat O'Connor tiene a sus pies a la mitad de la escuela… ¿Por qué querría a un fenómeno como ella?

- Thena, no seas cruel – dijo Lara Hodge, la más rescatable de las cuatro – ¿Por qué Pat O'Connor no podría estar atraído por ella? – Dijo con indiferencia – Sin embargo, el que saltó en defensa de ella fue Tom Ryddle. Quizás simplemente no le agrada que maltraten a las mujeres. Ya sabes, son todos unos caballeros ellos tres.

Las cuatro suspiraron como sumergidas en su ensoñación, pensando cada uno en su favorito. Minerva podía imaginar perfectamente cual prefería a cual. Athena a Tom, con ese aire masculino y elegante, además, por que parecía el líder. Y ella adoraba a los líderes. Charlize era mas del tipo de Pat, el castaño de Gryffindor, más si era el Capitán de Quiddich de la casa. Casi podía imaginarla soñando que él le entregue la Quaffle del partido ganador frente a la multitud. Lo de ella era disfrutar de la envidia de los demás. Sonya y Lara, elegirían a el rubio, sin duda. Ambas se inclinarían por el porte de _petit principe_.

Luego de un rato más de cuchichear, las chicas habían ido a dormir también. Casi al instante, Minerva pudo escuchar cuatro respiraciones tranquilas y parejas. Se miró el reloj. Faltaba media hora. Podía empezar a prepararse.

Se paró y en silencio se miró al espejo. Estaba hecha un desastre, sin duda. Era de por sí un desastre. ¿Cómo había de concurrir? No tenía idea a que se enfrentaría.

Sacó de su baúl una túnica de seda azul marino y luego de colocársela, se ató el cabello con una cinta del mismo color. Miró los resultados al espejo. No era lo mejor del mundo, pero era lo mejor que podía hacer.

Esa túnica la hacía más alta de lo que era en realidad (de lo cual no se podía quejar, tenía once años y una familia de gente alta, ya iba a pegar el estirón algún día) y también un poco más rellena de lo que era. Si seguía siendo escuálida y pálida como pocas, en poco tiempo parecería un esqueleto. Con el largo y espeso cabello negro tirado hacia atrás en una cola de caballo que le llegaba hasta la cadera, se le podía apreciar sus profundos ojos negros y sus facciones algo duras, pero aun así femeninas. Nariz recta, el labio inferior ampliamente mas grande que el de arriba, pómulos marcados y quijada perfecta.

Tenía once años. Ya sería más bonita, algún día.

Miró a sus compañeras de cuarto y se lamentó por ellas. Supo de inmediato que después de traspasar la puerta que separaba la sala común del pasillo del cuarto piso nada sería igual.

Salió de la habitación con paso lento y pausado, tratando de que sus pasos no se oyeran. Apareció en la sala común y no le pareció raro que no hubiese nadie. Se miró la muñeca. Faltaban cinco minutos para la medianoche. Era mejor apresurarse.

Salió por el orificio del retrato y bajó las escaleras hasta el pasillo derecho del tercer piso. Mientras se acercaba, miró hacia allí, para ver a quien la esperaba.

Vacío. No había nadie. Aterrizó allí con el ceño fruncido y una clara decepción en el rostro. Miró su reloj. Faltaba un minuto para la medianoche. Nadie era tan preciso.

No vendrán se dijo de inmediato

Se apoyó sobre la pared y se llevó las manos a la cara. Había caído en una trampa. Seguramente ahora Rita Skeeter se estaba enterando de esa broma y mañana sería el hazmerreír de la escuela. Esperaba que estallara el flash de una cámara de algún lugar.

¿Cómo había sido tan tonta? ¿Cómo había caído en eso?

¡¿Y dónde estaba ese maldito flash?!

Quería volver a la cama ahora mismo. ¡Basta de humillación! Nada de persona brillante, de Pat O'Connor diciéndole extrañas cosas sobre la medianoche y chicas trayéndole cartas en secreto. Se había creído todo.

Y de repente, de la nada, apareció. No, no el flash.

Pat O'Connor.

- Sabía que lo descifrarías – dijo él con una amplia sonrisa blanca, en la que todos sus dientes brillaron – Estoy tan orgulloso de ti, Minerva.

No podía hablar. No había sido una coincidencia. Allí estaba él, en el lugar que la había citado. Y en la oscuridad, Minerva no pudo evitar notar lo tremendamente atractivo que Pat O'Connor era, con su brillante cabello castaño, sus ojos grandes y marrones, de pestañas largas y apariencia infantil. Pat O'Connor era interesante y hermoso. Pat O'Connor definitivamente le gustaba. Mucho. Y sería él el que ella elegiría, como Charlize.

- ¿Qué estas haciendo ahí? – dijo Pat con el ceño fruncido

- Creí que… Yo… Pensé que…

Pat alzó las cejas y esbozó una cálida sonrisa.

- ¿Qué no vendría nadie? – preguntó mirando su reloj – Pero si apenas es la medianoche. ¿Llegaste temprano acaso?

Minerva sonrió.

- Bien. Entonces no es mi culpa. Medianoche es medianoche, no once y cincuenta y nueve. – dijo tomándola del brazo con su enorme mano. Se acercó a la pared y de repente… Había desaparecido. Todo salvo su mano, que seguía firme en su brazo, pero sin presionar demasiado. De repente, de la pared salió la cabeza de Pat con una sonrisa – Lo siento. Debía advertirte… Pasadizo secreto. Apuesto que casi te da un patatús.

Minerva no habló, pero rió por lo bajo. Miró la cara de Pat que volvió a introducirse en la pared y cerrando los ojos, atravesó la pared como si fuera aire. Al abrirlo, estaba en un pasillo de piedra, iluminado por antorchas. Pat aún estaba ahí, con su adorable sonrisa.

- Es por aquí – dijo soltándole la muñeca pero tomando su mano – No te sueltes, por que puedes perderte. Es medio complicado por aquí.

Minerva sonrió, sintiendo el calor de la mano de Pat sobre la suya. No podía gesticular palabra, y no entendía por que. Tenía tanto que preguntar, tanto que decir.

- Así que… Seguramente te preguntarás quién demonios soy, que hacemos aquí, adonde vamos… ya sabes. Las preguntas que todos tuvimos al entrar. – hizo una pausa para dedicarle una sonrisa – Así que aclararé lo más que pueda. Interrumpe y pregunta lo que quieras.

Minnie asintió luego de sufrir un pequeño escalofrío.

Pat la miró.

- Te ves muy bien, por cierto – dijo – Lamento no haberlo dicho antes… Mimy siempre dice que soy poco caballeroso. No soy muy experto en el territorio de chicas. Mi madre murió cuando era pequeño. Me crió mi padre a mi y a mis tres hermanos mayores. Ellos murieron el año pasado en un accidente muggle – su mirada se ensombreció

- Lo siento – fue lo primero que gesticulo ella en susurros

- Esta bien - dijo él retomando su sonrisa – ahora vivo con la familia de Mimy en el verano y en el invierno aquí. Los Swanson fueron muy amables de recibirme, cuando se enteraron de lo que ocurrió.

¿Mimy? ¿Quién era Mimy? ¿Su novia?

Diablos Pensó No me puede gustar nadie ni siquiera cinco minutos sin que me sea imposible imaginarme con él.

Si él vive con ésta Mimy, deben amarse mucho. Pero… ¿que oportunidad tenía? Seguramente Mimy Swanson sería bella como una diosa, alguien acorde a él.

- Siento mucho lo de…

- No hay problema – dijo Pat con una sonrisa claramente sincera - ¡A que venía esto? ¡Oh si! Que no te había dicho lo bonita que estas esta noche. – Minerva lo miró con el ceño fruncido ¿Y Mimy? – Aunque algo desabrigada.

Le soltó la mano por un instante y sin sacar los ojos de los de Minerva se quitó el saco que llevaba puesto. Se lo extendió.

- Si te enfermas antes de llegar, Tom me matará. – sonrió – Literalmente.

Minerva miró el abrigo.

- Minnie, sólo tómalo. No te pongas difícil.

Ella alzó la vista y lo miró fijo, con el ceño fruncido.

- Lo siento… no quería…

- ¿Cómo me llamaste? – preguntó Minerva mirándolo

- Minnie – dijo él tomando un pálido color rosado en las mejillas – Lo siento… Minerva es un nombre tan largo que… Así te llamaba yo cuando quería referirme a ti. Casi todos se han acostumbrado a ello. Ya verás que…

- Nadie nunca me dijo por un diminutivo. – dijo ella sorprendida – Lo siento. Sólo… fue…

Pat alzó las cejas juntas.

- Lindo. – dijo Minnie sonriendo – Y raro. Pero lindo. Es un bonito diminutivo el que me has puesto, Pat. Pero – dijo mientras tomaba el abrigo de Pat y se lo colocaba en los hombros - ¿Cuándo te referías a mi?

Por un segundo se paralizó. El abrigo de Pat emanaba un exótico perfume masculino, que le hacía erizar la piel.

- Bueno – dijo Pat tomandole la mano de nuevo y sacándola el lapsus – A eso iba antes de que tuvieras frío. – La miró. - ¿Estas preparada para escuchar la historia que cambiará tu vida?

Minnie sonrió. Nunca había estado tan preparada como en ese momento.


	6. CAPITULO V

CAPITULO V

**CAPITULO V**

– _A eso iba antes de que tuvieras frío. – La miró. - ¿Estas preparada para escuchar la historia que cambiará tu vida?_

_Minnie sonrió. Nunca había estado tan preparada como en ese momento._

- Hace muchos, muchos, muchos, muchos… - miró a Minnie y comprendió que había entendido el concepto – años existieron los fundadores de Hogwarts. Ellos construyeron este castillo y todo lo que hay en él. Incluida… La SSH.

- ¿La SSH? – preguntó Minnie

- La Sociedad Secreta de Hogwarts. – aclaró Pat – Una agrupación en la que los hijos de los fundadores se juntaron con… ¿Cómo decirlo? La crema de Hogwarts. Sólo los mejores estaban en ella. Pero eso no quiere decir que sean los que todo el mundo considere los mejores. Nunca habría un patán rico en la SSH. – miró a Minnie – Sólo los más inteligentes, los mas astutos y valientes, los mas fuertes, lo que tuvieran una cualidad impresionante estaban en ella. Y no siempre esos coincidían con los que los demás miembros de la escuela creían los mejores. Y, como el mismo nombre lo dice, la SSH es una agrupación completa y absolutamente secreta, de la que el alumnado de Hogwarts nunca supo nada. Ni siquiera los oyó nombrar.

- De eso no hay duda. Creo que dejaron bastante en claro eso, con la nota. – dijo ella sonriendo. – Parecía una novela de misterios.

Pat sonrió.

- Bueno… La SSH tiene sus obligaciones. – dijo él – Y guardar el secreto por completo es la obligación numero uno. Por eso, siempre, los miembros de la SSH son muy unidos. En el afán de evitar contar el secreto… se juntan con quién sí lo sabe. Y de todos modos, ¿Por qué querías juntarte con alguien que no esta en tu mismo nivel? – la miró – y así, generación tras generación, la SSH va renovando sus miembros, siempre tratando de mantener un numero mas o menos constante de integrantes. Actualmente somos trece… Catorce si te decides unir.

Todos nosotros presentamos particularidades que hicieron que nos convocaran para estar dentro. Todos solemos ser gente de perfil bajo. Somos solitarios, por que no encontramos un grupo en el que nos sintamos a gusto. Somos los mejores, pero los mas despreciados. Y cada uno, por supuesto, tiene un talento.

Hasta que entramos. Cuando así es, de repente, todo cambia radicalmente. Tratamos de mantener el perfil bajo, pero los otros nos ven como algo increíble. Nunca estamos solos, siempre tenemos a la SSH. Y de repente, todo el mundo desea ser tu amigo, se desesperan por estar contigo. Y tu talento… brilla como nunca.

Pat enfocó sus ojos en Minnie, que no parecía sorprendida para nada.

- Minnie, - pronunció el nuevo diminutivo como si llevara una vida practicándolo – Desde el primer momento que te vimos, supe que estabas hecha para la SSH. Lo vimos en ti. Es como un aura, algo que emanas. ¡Lo sabíamos, Minnie! – la miró directo a los ojos y la tomó por ambas manos – Sólo debes decir que sí, que quieres estar con nosotros. Y nunca más estarás sola.

Sé como te sientes. Sé que es mucho. Sé que es sorprendente. Yo lo he pasado. Pero… Debes creerme. Cuando eres elegida para entrar y pruebas tu valor… No hay forma que te arrepientas. No tengas miedo Minnie, y dime que sí.

Minnie permanecía inmutable frente a sus ojos. Pero sólo por fuera.

Por dentro, su cabeza maquinaba a cien kilómetros por hora, dando el ciento diez por ciento de rendimiento. Una sociedad de elite, que la quería a ella. Una sociedad donde Pat estaba. Mimy seguramente también estaría, pero eso no interesaba. Pat quería que ella le dijera que sí. Lo veía en sus ojos marrones, ansiosos, brillantes, anhelantes. La quería a ella.

Quizás se hacía demasiadas ilusiones.

Pero no sólo por Pat la SSH sonaba tan bien. Pat sólo era la primera parte.

- Pat, - dijo ella con un poco mas de esfuerzo del que él empleaba para llamarla Minnie. – no tengo miedo. Me he preparado una vida para poder estar aquí. Siempre fue mi sueño pertenecer a una sociedad donde la gente fuera como yo. Siempre creí que algo andaba mal en mi cabeza… Pero, ahora que sé que no soy sólo yo – lo miró significativamente – lo entiendo todo. ¡Son los demás!

Pat rió entendiendo de inmediato la indirecta. Ella le había dicho que quería estar con ellos, pero que seguía creyendo que estaba loca. Y quizás que si ella lo estaba… todos los demás lo estarían, como ella.

- Eres mala, Minnie – dijo él simulando un puchero – Demasiado pequeña para tu enorme lengua.

Ella rió.

- Bien. – dijo ella – Tu dijiste que tenía que probar mi valor. ¿cómo hago eso?

- Ya lo hiciste. – dijo Pat – descubriste el mensaje en el pergamino, ¿O no?

Técnicamente, lo descubrió Rubeus Hagrid por mí

¿Debía decir la verdad?

- Ehm… Pat. – dijo ella con un poco de molestia – Yo… Deberías saber… Que fue un accidente.

Él la miró y frunció el seño.

- Alguien lo reflejó por error y noté una letra. Él no se dio cuenta de la tinta de luz, por supuesto, esa enorme masa de pelo… Pero… - ella rodó los ojos – No fui yo por completo.

Sonrió.

- Eres adorable, Minnie. En serio. – dijo acariciándole el pómulo – Deberías saber que todos lo descubren por accidente, pero nadie lo dice. Debes ser la primera en la SSH que lo hace. – rió un poco. – Yo le hice caso ciegamente a lo que decía el papel: y lo quemé con fuego mágico. Apenas ví la tinta de luz tuve que apagarlo. Perdí la mitad del mensaje que me decía que había demostrado que era bueno para ellos. Así que… técnicamente… nadie me felicitó por entrar en la SSH. – rió sonoramente.

- Oh, lo siento tanto – dijo Minnie riendo – Felicidades por entrar en la SSH

- Gracias Minnie. – dijo él pasándole un brazo sobre el hombro con una amplia sonrisa – Y por si fuera poco… Fui el primer Gryffindor en entrar en… yo que sé… Mas o menos treinta años. De hecho, cuando entre, hace dos años, eran todos Slytherins, exceptuándome y a Clive.

- Eso debió ser horrible – dijo Minnie riendo. Clive, anota ese nombre. Más gente

- Puedes apostar por ello. Nos recibió Bartho Black – dijo riendo – Le teníamos pánico con Clive. Era enorme. – la pico entre las costillas – Tú tuviste más suerte. Debes admitir que soy mejor que un monstruo de dos metros y medio con túnica de Slytherin.

Minnie rió.

- Bartho era el líder en ese momento, era bastante genial cuando lo llegabas a conocer. Clive sufrió mucho cuando el año pasado egresó. Todavía nos manda cartas, cuando tiene tiempo.

- ¿Líder?

- Claro. Todos en la SSH tiene una función. Pero debemos tener un líder.

- ¿Y cómo se elige?

- Bien… La mayor parte del tiempo es por votación. A no ser que ocurra lo que ocurrió el año pasado.

- ¿Qué pasó?

- Entró un Heredero de Hogwarts. – dijo Pat sonriendo – Un descendiente de los fundadores. – Minnie alzó las cejas – En este caso, de Salazar Slytherin. Tom Ryddle.

- ¿Tom es…?

- Sí – dijo Pat con una sonrisa – En el caso de que un heredero entre en la escuela, automáticamente es el líder de la SSH. Es extremadamente raro… y difícil de probar, como sabrás. La sangre se diluye, los bebes se cambian y se secuestran, no hay muchos herederos. Pero no hubieron dudas cuando conocimos a Tom. Habla parsel como solo Slytherin podría.

- Eso es… tan…

- ¿Atemorizante?

- Genial – dijo Minnie esbozando una sonrisa

Pat rió.

- A Bartho no le quedó salida. Tom, un nuevo de primer año paso a ser nuestro líder. Yo soy un año mayor que él, ¿Sabes? Pero Tom lo hace genial. Te caerá muy bien. – sonrió mientras seguía caminando por el pasadizo – Hablando del diablo, nos matará cuando lleguemos. Odia que vayamos tarde.

- ¿Es tarde?

- Algo. – dijo Pat sonriendo – Nada preocupante. Con un poco de suerte Mimy se quedará dormida otra vez y Tom descargará su furia en ella.

Mimy otra vez. Y estaba confirmado, era de la SSH.

- Ya conoces a Mimy, apuesto que te cayó bien. Es irresistible – dijo riendo

- ¿Ah si?

- Es la chica que te alcanzó el sobre lacrado.

- Oh

Pat la miró.

- ¿Qué pasó?

- No es nada – sonrió Minnie – Es que… Hablas mucho de Mimy. Apuesto que son una hermosa pareja. Me pregunto si me sentiré cómoda estando entre ustedes. Ya sabes, eres al único con el que cruzado palabras y si estas con tu chica…

Pat rió.

- No, estas equivocada. – dijo aun riendo – Mimy y yo no somos novios.

¿Ah no? ¡Genial! ¿Entonces?

- Mimy es demasiado temperamental para mi. – dijo Pat riendo – Y yo soy demasiado… ¿Cuál es su expresión? ¡Atento! Soy demasiado atento para ella. Ya sabes… Creo que esta buscando un muchacho que pueda llevarle la contraria sin dejarla ganar - alzó los hombros y la estrechó un poco más contra él - ¿Tienes frío? Estas helada.

- Estoy bien – dijo Minnie con una sonrisa.

- Es sólo que nos llevamos bien por que ella y yo realizamos tareas parecidas. Mimy es lo que nosotros llamamos… una fuente de información inagotable. Es del tipo de personas en el que todo el mundo confía y cuenta sus secretos. Y entre los miembros de la SSH, no hay secretos. Ella se encarga de hacernos saber todo, absolutamente todo, sobre todos. Básicamente, yo hago lo mismo, pero no soy tan bueno.

Minnie frunció el ceño.

- ¡¿Eso quiere decir que eres una mala imitación de ella?! – dijo Minnie riendo

Pat la miró por un instante.

- Quizás sí tengas la lengua demasiado larga para tu corta estatura. – la empujó contra una pared y se le acercó a quince centímetros – Quizás alguien debería enseñarte a usarla…

Minnie se congeló. ¿Qué había pasado? Estaba a quince centímetros de la persona que le había empezado a gustar. Mucho. Mucho. De repente él le contaba de Mimy y los miembros de la SSH… y luego… Estaba acorralada contra una pared helada con el a quince centímetros de ella, con su cálido aliento impactándole sobre la cara.

Y de repente, él se alejó.

- Eso no es gracioso, Gary – dijo entre dientes. Alzó la voz dos octavas y miró al techo – Está congelándose y tu me haces arrojarla contra un cubo de hielo. Se supone que tú eres el brillante. – Tomó a Minnie de la muñeca – Lo siento… No fue mi intención asustarte. Ya estamos por llegar, y los miembros están ansiosos por conocerte. Parece que somos los últimos en llegar.

Y así es como de repente, a la distancia, apareció una enorme puerta de madera trabajada con el escudo de Hogwarts. Detrás de ella, su nueva vida esperaba.


	7. CAPITULO VI

CAPITULO VI

**CAPITULO VI**

_De repente él le contaba de Mimy y los miembros de la SSH… y luego… Estaba acorralada contra una pared helada con el a quince centímetros de ella, con su cálido aliento impactándole sobre la cara._

_Y de repente, él se alejó._

_- Eso no es gracioso, Gary – dijo entre dientes. Alzó la voz dos octavas y miró al techo – Está congelándose y tu me haces arrojarla contra un cubo de hielo. Se supone que tú eres el brillante. – Tomó a Minnie de la muñeca – Lo siento… No fue mi intención asustarte. Ya estamos por llegar, y los miembros están ansiosos por conocerte. Parece que somos los últimos en llegar._

_Y así es como de repente, a la distancia, apareció una enorme puerta de madera trabajada con el escudo de Hogwarts. Detrás de ella, su nueva vida esperaba._

Abrió la puerta de un empujón y la hizo entrar primero a la enorme sala redonda. Estaba muy iluminada por lámparas, y mucho mas cálida que los pasadizos. Las paredes eran de piedra, como las del resto del castillo, y colgaban de ellas estandartes maravillosos de terciopelo con los colores, nombres y animales de las casas de Hogwarts. Sin embargo, no eran estandartes comunes en los que en cada uno se mostraban los símbolos de cada casa: todos demostraban la fraternidad entre unos y otros. En uno, por ejemplo, se ilustraba un campo, en el que un león y un hurón dormían tranquilamente mientras que un águila y una serpiente vigilaban. Otro, mostraba a un león rugiendo en el centro, con una serpiente gentilmente colgada de su cuello, un águila sobrevolando la escena y un hurón a sus pies. Dominando la escena, un espléndido hogar a leña chisporroteaba sin cesar, con un espeso fuego saliendo de él, que mantenía la sala a una temperatura perfecta. A los lados del hogar habían dos enormes ventanales con quizás la mejor vista de los terrenos de Hogwarts. En el centro de la sala se disponía un grupo de jóvenes de todas las edades, mirándolos fijamente, con sonrisas en cada una de sus caras. Estaban acomodados en sillones amplios, mullidos, de aspecto confortable. Algunos también se sentaban en el piso, sobre una hermosa alfombra de pelo largo, rodeando una mesa de té. Y a un lado de la habitación, en una enorme pecera, una serpiente dormía plácidamente.

- Muchachos, - dijo Pat. Se escucharon dos gargantas aclarándose – y damas también, con ustedes, Minerva McGonagall. – Señaló a los demás – Minnie, ellos son los Miembros de la SSH.

- Es un honor estar aquí – dijo Minerva con tono seguro

- Nos alegra que estés aquí – dijo Tom Ryddle, desde el centro de la habitación, sentado en un butacón con las piernas cruzadas. Estaba algo incorporado hacia delante, como queriendo estar más cerca de Minerva, para echarle una ojeada mejor.

- Créeme que sí – dijo desde el suelo la joven de la biblioteca; Mimy – Pat se estaba empezando a poner insoportable a medida que pasaba el tiempo. ¿Cuándo probarás a Minnie, Tom?, Deja de darle vueltas al asunto, Tom, Mimy, habla con él. Sedúcelo si hace falta. - Dijo imitando la voz de Pat. Toda la sala estalló en carcajadas.

¿Pat había sido tan insistente?

- Bien – dijo Pat haciéndole un gesto desagradable a Mimy – Creo que conoces a Tom, nuestro líder – éste bajó la cabeza – Mimy, nuestra fuente de inagotable chismes – ella le sacó la lengua – y a Gary Masson – señaló al amigo rubio de Tom, con los lentes de montura negra. – Luego tenemos a Clive Huge, de quien he te he hablado – un muchacho enorme con el cabello cortado al ras de su cabeza sonrió. No había dudas de que el apellido le pegaba a la perfección. – Derek Masson, el primo de Gary – Dijo señalando a otro muchacho rubio de cabello enrulado, pero de estructura varias veces más grande – Denis Bruce, el actual novio de Dawn Smithers – señaló a un muchacho fornido, de piel cetrina y ojos amables, y a una hermosa joven rubia de ojos azul zafiro que le guiñó un ojo

- No por mucho – dijo Mimy jocosa

Un almohadón voló por la habitación para golpear a Mimy, que con gracia lo esquivó. Rió grácil, con un dejo de desfachatez. Le hizo recordar una risa que había oído a la noche, cuando había tropezado con Malfoy. ¿Habría sido ella? ¿También estaba en la escena del Vestíbulo?

- Haz un curso de tiro al blanco, Dawn – le dijo burlona, cortando los pensamientos de Minnie en menos de un instante

- Si, la próxima vez usaré un arco y una flecha, Mimy – dijo la susodicha riendo con algo de ironía

- Trata de no pegarle a nadie mas cuando le erres a mi cabeza – contestó la castaña con una sonrisa que demostraba que no estaba bromendo.

Minnie miró a ambas, lo que había empezado como una simple broma, se estaba por convertir en una guerra campal. Minnie contempló a Dawn, alta y estilizada, con el cabello rubio, pareciendo una serpiente. Luego, a la pequeña Mimy, que lucía como un elfo, una criatura mágica, un anima. Dawn lucía como quien no pelearía nunca por miedo a romperse una uña, sin embargo, Mimy no era el tipo de persona que participaría en una pelea… Ni en un millón de años.

- Suficiente – dijo Tom cortante – Dawn, Mimy… Contrólense. – Miró a Pat – prosigue.

No había dudas. No hacía falta que nadie le recordara que era el líder en ese momento. Había sido bastante claro. Su tono, su porte, algo en su mirada había hecho que ambas lo miraran con algo así como respeto. De antemano, Minnie hizo la nota mental de nunca meterse con Tom.

- Bien – dijo Pat volviendo a concentrarse – Aramis y Athos Cleaver – dijo señalando a dos hermanos. Aramis era claramente mayor, tenía el cabello castaño largo y atado en una coleta, mientras que Athos tenía el cabello engominado hacia atrás. Ambos se sentaban en un sillón y examinaban una pequeña esfera con humo dentro. – Él es Benjamín Hale – dijo señalando un muchacho extremadamente alto, que removía la leña del hogar – y finalmente… debes conocer, al menos de vista, a los Cambers. – dijo señalando un par de mellizos.

- Estamos en primero también – dijo uno de ellos – Yo soy Alphonse. Él es Edward.

- Los he visto en mis clases – dijo Minnie sonriendo

- Créeme que nosotros también – dijo Edward con un dejo de fascinación – Eres brillante. ¿Dónde aprendiste tanta magia? ¿Cómo te cabe en tu corta estatura?

- Parece que Pat no es el único que se pregunta como las cosas caben dentro de Minnie – dijo Mimy mofándose

- ¡Fue Gary! – dijo señalándolo - ¡Tom, dile que deje de experimentar conmigo!

- Debes admitir que fue gracioso, amigo – dijo Tom riendo levemente – Esto de los muñecos Budú sale de maravilla. Impresionante Gary.

Minnie miró al pequeño Gary que reía por lo bajo mientras sostenía un pequeño muñeco de trapo en cuya cabeza había un mechón de cabello castaño. Castaño oscuro, pero brillante, como hecho de alguna poción extraña. Cabello de Pat.

- ¿Tienen muñecos budú? – dijo Minnie con asombro sin quitarle la mirada al pequeño objeto en manos de Gary

- Gary encontró en la biblioteca un libro de magia negra africana – dijo Tom con fascinación – Fue claramente impresionante.

- Como te conté, cada uno en la SSH tiene una tarea predeterminada. – dijo Pat ofreciéndole asiento en un sillón cercano a Tom mientras echaba una ojeada a Gary con odio, que volvía a reír de su expresión – Gary es un intelectual. El mejor buscador de hechizos de la escuela. Aramis y Athos son también intelectuales. Aramis es traductor de mas de veinte idiomas y dialectos, y Athos es su sucesor en la materia… Además de que guarda un par de hechizos de su autoría.

- Impresionante – dijo mirando a los tres conteniendo el aliento.

Se sentía humillada. ¿Veinte idiomas? ¿Hechizos de autoría? ¿Buscador de hechizos? Claramente mucho más de lo que ella era o sería alguna vez.

- Tu también perteneces a ellos – dijo Tom con una sonrisa

- ¿Yo? – Preguntó Minnie con asombro - ¿Por qué?

- Sabemos de tu talento con la varita – dijo Pat como si fuera una obviedad – Sin duda debes ser la mejor rompedora de encantamientos de toda la escuela.

- ¿Qué es una rompedora de encantamientos?

- Una persona que tiene talento natural para conjurar hechizos. – aclaró Tom con aire de intelectual, anteponiéndose a Gary y los hermanos Cleaver – Y si no lo eres, eres buena igual en lo que haces. Serías una excelente defensa.

- ¿Defensa?

- Claro – aclaró Gary – Como Clive, Ben, Derek o Denis. Cada uno con sus especialidades. Clive y Derek poseen una evidente fuerza física. Benjamín es el mejor duelista de la escuela. Denis, por su parte, es el mejor de la escuela para los encantamientos de supervivencia. Escudos, escapes… lo que quieras.

- Y luego, claro, están los informantes, como nosotros – dijo Pat señalando a Mimy – Dawn, Mimy y yo somos los que más sabemos de todos los habitantes de la escuela. Mimy, como te conté, es irresistible. Imposible no depositar tu confianza en ella. Dawn, por su parte, es irresistible para los hombres. Una mirada, y ellos caen a sus pies.

- En resumen, - dijo Mimy con naturalidad, mientras se examinaba las cutículas - una put… - no pudo terminar por que Gary le tapaba la boca con una sonrisa

- Compórtate, Mimy – repitió Tom cautelosamente

- ¿Y tú? – preguntó Minnie mirando a Pat

- Alguien tiene que encargarse de Rita Skeeter – dijo Pat con algo de desgana. Era obvio que no era lo más divertido del mundo para él – Ella es una categoría de humanos por sí misma. Soy el filtro. Ella se entera sólo de lo que yo quiero que sepa. Y por supuesto… si ella sabe de más, es mi trabajo… callarla.

Minnie alzó las cejas preocupantemente.

- ¿Tienes sexo con Rita Skeeter sólo para que no hable de ciertas cosas? Eso es repugnante, Pat.

El salón se mantuvo en silencio por tres segundos y medio antes de estallar en una sonora seguidilla de carcajadas. Minnie miró a todos sorprendida. ¿Qué estaban festejando?

- No me acuesto con Rita Skeeter – dijo Pat sonrojado – Le borro la memoria, Minnie.

- ¡Por Merlin, Tom! – dijo Mimy en un grito secándose las lágrimas mientras se retorcía en el suelo – Pat tenía razón en incorporarla antes. Esta chica me agrada.

Minnie rió con ellos un poco más.

- ¿Y ustedes que? – preguntó mirando a los mellizos

- ¿Nosotros? – dijo Alphonse alzando una ceja – Los mejores importadores de Hogwarts. Dinos que quieres, y lo traemos. ¿Un elefante? ¿Pólvora?

- ¿Cualquier cosa?

- Cualquier cosa – repitió Tom mirando su enorme serpiente – Nagini es nueva también, los mellizos me la regalaron en agradecimiento por su incorporación. Eso era totalmente innecesario, por supuesto… E ilegal, por supuesto.

Minnie miró la enorme serpiente con algo de resquemor. No le agradaban en demasía. De hecho, podía decir que le temía bastante. El hecho de matarte tan solo con su veneno, o con la fuerza de su cuerpo, la dejaba bastante nerviosa.

- ¿Qué ocurre Minnie? – preguntó Tom

- Le tengo algo de… miedo.

- Nagini es inofensiva – dijo con una sonrisa – Y por supuesto, yo hablo pársel. No hay nada que temer de ella. Es una simple bebe.

- ¿Bebé? ¡Debe medir un metro y medio!

Tom sonrió.

- ¿No tienes autocensura, no es cierto? – preguntó Tom

Minnie enrojeció.

- No te sientas vergonzosa, querida Minnie – dijo abriendo la puerta de la pecera de Nagini. Silbó y escupió un par de veces antes de que la serpiente levantara la cabeza. Minnie lo observó, y comprendió: Parsel. – Siempre es bueno tener a alguien que no tiene autocensura entre nosotros – continuó – Mira a Mimy.

- ¡Gracias Tom! – dijo la susodicha con sarcasmo

- La autocensura no sirve en la SSH.


	8. CAPITULO VII

CAPITULO VII

**CAPITULO VII**

_- No te sientas vergonzosa, querida Minnie – dijo abriendo la puerta de la pecera de Nagini. Silbó y escupió un par de veces antes de que la serpiente levantara la cabeza. Minnie lo observó y comprendió: Parsel. – Siempre es bueno tener a alguien que no tiene autocensura entre nosotros – continuó – Mira a Mimy._

_- ¡Gracias Tom! – dijo la susodicha con sarcasmo_

_- La autocensura no sirve en la SSH._

Minnie despertó de repente, cuando un rayo de sol cayó sobre su cara. Abrió los ojos lentamente y no reconoció el cuarto. No estaba en las habitaciones comunes, donde Lara, Sonya, Athena y Charlize dormían. Es no era la torre de Gryffindor.

Estaba recostada sobre un mullido sillón rojo, cerca de un hogar a leña, tapada con una gruesa frazada de color amarillo dorado, con un impresionante león rugiendo bordado. Su cabeza de recostaba sobre un almohadón redondeado, de color dorado.

Y entonces recordó. Estaba en la sala de la SSH.

- Buen día, Minnie – dijo una voz cercana

Minnie volteó a mirar quien le había hablado, para encontrar junto al hogar a un muchacho de piel cetrina y rasgos dulces. Le sonreía, pero sostenía en sus manos el Profeta. Sin duda, había estado leyendo.

- Buenos días, Denis – dijo ella - ¿Dónde están todos? ¿Qué hago aquí?

- Te quedaste dormida – dijo él con una sonrisa dulce mientras se sentaba a su lado – Los chicos… ya sabes, cada uno en lo de ellos. Gary se fue a internar a la biblioteca con Aramis y Athos. Lindo cronograma para un sábado por la mañana. – dijo sarcásticamente – Dawn y Mimy volvieron a discutir mientras dormías, y Tom, temeroso de que te despertasen, las echó de aquí. Siguieron discutiendo todo el camino hasta la bifurcación de salas en el pasadizo. – Minnie puso cara de preocupación – Siempre lo hacen. Entraron ambas el año pasado y fueron las primeras mujeres de la SSH. Mientras Mimy era agradable y risueña, Dawn era un tanto… atrevida. Quería seducir a Pat. – la sorprendió que él hablara así de Dawn, después de todo, era su novia – Pat no estaba en un buen momento, con todo el asunto de su padre y hermanos… Y Mimy… ya viste como es, más con Pat. Se llevaron bien desde el primer momento que se vieron. – dijo Denis haciendo una mueca – Le dijo una cosa que otra en la cara… Tom recién era empezaba a ser líder y Bartho parecía tener más poder que él. Era algo así como una crisis. Bartho terminó separándolas por que se iban a arrancar los pelos una a la otra. – se llevo una mano al mentón – Deberíamos tener una piscina con barro aquí.

Minnie rió levemente.

- El hecho fue que… bien, Tom finalmente se impuso. – parecía no querer hablar del tema – y ellas… Juegan a pisarle la paciencia a la otra. Dawn ha cambiado mucho desde que está conmigo, por supuesto – dijo con una sonrisa – pero Mimy… de vez en cuando es incontrolable. Es un pequeño terremoto.

Minnie rió por aquello. Su madre la llamaba huracán, a Mimy le decían terremoto. ¿No serían demasiados desastres naturales juntos?

- Por eso Tom no quería más mujeres. – dijo Denis – No era un problema personal contigo. Nadie podía negar tu potencial. Pero… - rió un poco – Si dos son un problema… Imagina tres.

Minnie sonrió.

- Trataré de no darle dolores de cabeza a Tom – dijo sonriendo

- Pat ganó por cansancio. Fueron tres meses y medio muy largos. – dijo el con una sonrisa – pero Tom decidió que la única forma a la calma era al fin metiéndote, Pat había amenazado con salirse si no hacía algo. Puede ponerse muy cabeza dura si se lo propone.

Minnie sonrió. ¿Pat se había esforzado tanto? ¿Tan buena era para romper hechizos? ¿O había algo más?

- Es obvio que Pat vio algo en ti que no vio en Dawn. – dijo Denis

¿Eso era? ¿Por eso la habían admitido en una sociedad secreta? ¿Por que uno de sus miembros sentía algo por ella? Está bien, era Pat O'connor, increíblemente atractivo y varonil. Y desde ayer a la noche no podía parar de pensar en él, casi borroneando los recuerdos de su enamoramiento con su profesor de transformaciones.

Pero… ¿Por eso? ¡No era posible! Ella era mejor que eso. Tenía méritos para estar allí, ¿no es cierto?

No importaba lo que Pat significara para… un segundo. ¿Qué estaba pensando? Conocía a Pat O'Connor desde hacía sólo una noche. ¡Declararse a sí misma enamorada de él era una desfachatez!

¿Había soñado con él? Sí. ¿Le parecía interesante? Sí. Le gustaba. ¿Mucho? Absolutamente. ¿Estaba enamorada? Ni-Pensarlo. Recién lo conocía. Ella recién si tenía once años. El amor todavía no existía en sus parámetros sentimentales.

Es más, ahora, que no estaba él, admitía que era muy atractivo, pero que no era para tanto. No como la noche anterior. Al verlo, su piel se había erizado. Su sólo aroma la hipnotizaba. Una cálida sensación la inundaba por dentro. Pero ahora… no era más que un muchacho agradable, sumamente atractivo. Eso no lo podía negar.

Pat no le gustaba tanto.

- Bien… - continuó Denis como una voz en off mientras Minnie seguía indignada con lo que acababa de descubrir – Los mellizos están haciendo negocios. Salieron temprano, dijeron que los esperaba una entrega. Clive tenía entrenamiento de Quiddich y Derek se fue a hacer su rutina de ejercicios diarios. Ben y Tom se adentraron en el bosque, Ben está ayudando a Tom para que sea tan buen duelista como él. Y Pat acaba de salir – dijo con calma – Se quedó dormido. Ahora esta averiguando que publicó Rita Skeeter en su tapa. Había informes de que sería algo relacionado a ti, lo que pasó con Malfoy. Quiere evitarlo a toda costa. – dijo con el ceño fruncido mientras levantaba el profeta que tenía en manos y leía la ultima página - ¡Demonios! ¿Otra vez perdimos? ¡El desempeño de los Storms esta cada vez peor!

Y de repente, como de la nada, la puerta se abrió con cuidado y Minnie volvió la cabeza a un cabizbajo Pat, que entraba sin mirar la habitación. Al cerrar la puerta tras él miró hacia donde Minnie estaba.

¡Oh no! ¡No de vuelta! ¿Qué le estaba pasando?

La piel se le erizó, hasta hacerla sentir un escalofrío que le recorrió toda la espalda. Sus sentidos se agudizaron profundamente, haciendo que el aroma que él emanaba, el de su perfume, inundar sus pulmones paralizándola de vuelta. Y ahí estaba él, perfecto, brillante. Y hermoso. Demasiado hermoso. Su cuerpo se llenó de una sensación cálida, pero no sofocante, sino agradable.

- Ya te levantaste, Minnie – dijo él con una sonrisa triste - ¡Que bueno!

- ¿Que tal Skeeter? – preguntó Minnie como si nada de lo que hubiera maquinado en su ausencia tuviera sentido

Pat miró de inmediato a Denis. Éste le devolvió la mirada sorprendido.

- ¿Qué? ¿Se suponía que era un secreto?

- No – dijo Pat moviendo la cabeza, como para acomodar sus ideas. Miró a Minnie y se volvió a aproximar a ella. La tomó de las manos y bajó su mirada – Llegue… - Miró a Minnie, que lo miraba seria – Tarde, no puedo mentirte.

Y como antes, sorprendiendo a Minnie, la puerta se abrió estrepitosamente y Mimy entró hecha una fiera. Todavía estaba en camisón y pantuflas y con el cabello enredado en ruleros. Sostenía en su mano un ejemplar de la gacetilla de Hogwarts. Sus ojos estaban desorbitados. Sus dientes estaban apretados. Nada en ella parecía parte de una criatura mágica, como un hada.

- ¡Esa maldita put…!

- ¡Mimy! – dijo Pat con reproche mirándola

- Te juro por Merlín que voy a decirle a Clive que le parta el cráneo, Pat; No, mejor… ¡La columna! ¡No podrá caminar mas en su vida! Entonces, cuando yo la persiga para meterle su estúpida vuelapluma por el cul…

- ¡Mimy!

- … No podrá escapar de mi. – dijo sin detenerse – Apuesto que eso si será un buen encabezado para este estúpido diario de porquería. Maldita hija de put…

- ¡Mimy! – dijo Pat finalmente - ¡Habla como una dama!

- ¿Sabes que haré como una dama? ¡Le patearé el cul…!

- ¡Mirage, es suficiente! – Dijo Pat mirando a Mimy con un perfectamente hermoso semblante serio - ¡Que tan difícil es decir dos oraciones sin maldecir!

- ¡Lee, Patrick! – dijo ella agitando el periódico - ¿¡Como pudiste hacerme esto?!

Minnie se paró y caminó hacia donde estaba Mimy para leer el encabezado. Le quitó el diario de las manos. Lo extendió y encontró en la portada una enorme foto de ella misma sonriendo y pestañando con naturalidad. Empezó a leer en voz alta:

"_NIÑA DE PRIMER AÑO CERCA DEL ABUSO POR BRAVUCÓN DE QUINTO_

_Rita Skeeter informa –_

_Minerva McGonagall (1º año, Gryffindor), una gentil y dulce niña de apenas once años, nunca pensó que la escuela Hogwarts de Magia y Hechicería, sería para ella un lugar peligroso. Obviamente, esa idea cambió completo ayer a la noche, cuando un desafortunado accidente marcó su memoria para siempre._

_Al salir de la cena, distraída, tropezó sin intención de dañar a nadie con la encerada túnica de Abraxas Malfoy (5º año, Slytherin), bien conocido por tener la bragueta más veloz de todo Hogwarts. Esto causo que la pobre niña cayera al suelo gritando de dolor y que el joven de quinto año cayera sobre ella, empeorando sus golpes._

_No conforme con haberlo hecho, el famoso capitán del equipo de quidditch de Slytherin empezó a insultar a la niña a favor de su descuido, con increíble rudeza y poca caballerosidad. Nada que no se esperara de él. La pobre jovencita, paralizada de miedo, no pudo responder a sus insultos, sin embargo, el incidente terminó bien cuando Tom Ryddle (2º año, Slytherin) intervino a favor de la niña, a pesar de que Malfoy fuese de su misma casa._

_Ella fue retirada del sitio por el capitán del equipo de Quidditch de Gryffindor, Pat O'Connor (3º año, Gryffindor), que la escoltó a su sala común de inmediato, consolándole por los hechos ocurridos. Según rumores oídos en el comedor, Pat estaría tratando de conquistar a la joven alumna, luego de terminar dramáticamente su relación con Mirage Swanson (1º año, Ravenclaw), que ha demostrado ser mucho más que una cara de ángel. Anoche, en el sitio en el que casi se desarrolla un duelo entre Ryddle y Malfoy, ella habría murmurado "Es mejor que esa niña acabe cuidando su lengua, si no quiere que se la corten". La amenaza fue reportada a la prefecta de su casa, que hizo oídos sordos a ésta humilde periodista que sólo buscaba hacer el bien._

_La pelea terminó cuando los prefectos de todas las casas se encargaron de separar a la muchedumbre, que anhelaba una pelea como ésta desde principio de año._

_Minerva McGonagall, ó simplemente Minnie para sus amigos, es la mejor alumna de su curso y se caracteriza por su brillante personalidad. O'Connor y ella no habrían hecho la noticia de su noviazgo oficial, dado al impacto que podría tener sobre las muchas fanáticas del joven._

_En opinión de esta periodista, son una pareja hermosa, que invita a soñar que cualquier chica puede estar con uno de los muchachos mas deseados. A su vez, ésa periodista se permite decir que es una alegría que se hayan separado con Swanson, dado a que eran conocidos los rumores de que ella lo engañaba con múltiples alumnos._

_A él se lo ve feliz. Y a Minnie no se la vio desde el incidente de anoche, pero Rita Skeeter seguirá poniéndolos al día._

_Como nota final, quiero resaltar la valentía y caballerosidad que ha demostrado el joven Tom Ryddle, de quien Abraxas Malfoy debería aprender una o dos cosas. Pero sin duda, hay gente que no cambia."_

- ¿Lo ves? – dijo Mimy estallando de furia – "…ha demostrado ser mucho más que una cara de ángel…" – gruñó – Y me trató de pu… - miró a Pat – De infiel.

- Mimy… - dijo él llevándose la mano a la cara – Tú y yo nunca fuimos novios, ¿Recuerdas?

- ¡Lo sé! – dijo ella - ¡Pero esta empeñada en hacerme ver mal! ¡Y no es por que sea tu amiga! ¡Mira a Minnie! ¡Es la nueva heroína trágica del colegio!

Minnie aún no reaccionaba. Seguía con los ojos fijos en el artículo, sin mover un pelo, o respirar, o nada. Los tres, Mimy, Pat y Denis, que se había acercado a oír lo que Minnie leía la miraron consternados.

Minnie levantó la cabeza y miró a Pat. Y Pat no lo dudó ni por un instante, nada bueno saldría de esto.


End file.
